Chamberlin
|fgcolor= |image= |imgsize= |birth= |death= |race=Terran |gender=Male |height= |hair= |eyes= |faction=Umojan Protectorate |job=Shadowguard }} Chamberlin is a Shadowguard of the Umojan Protectorate. He serves as the personal aid to Aldric Reyes. History Not much is known about the past of the Shadowguard agent codenamed Chamberlin. He has worked with the Umojan Ruling Council to cover most records of his past and history before joining the Shadowguard program. What little is known is that he was part of the Shadowguard program from its founding, having come as a special forces agent in the Umojan Armed Forces, where he had used his psionics as an elite warrior. He helped lay the groundwork for the Shadowguard’s training program, and set the standards of what was to be expected in terms of a fully fieldable shadowguard. Chamberlin took part in operations against the Confederacy in its waning years, largely assigned on more wetworks assassination operations. He gained both a reputation as a powerful lone agent and a good team leader, though his ego meant that he did not take joint command operations well. Chamberlin is the first credited Umojan to have a successful operation against protoss forces in a nearly ill-fated operation to recover pieces of their technology from Brontes IV. After the fall of the Confederacy and the rise of the Dominion, Chamberlin was assigned to Operation: Stay of Execution (SoE). Mengsk had begun a massive purge of former Confederate government and military structures, including the Ghost Program, where he executed half of the former Confederate ghosts. Umojan agents were assigned with rescuing those to be executed and bringing them back to Umojan space. Chamberlin had the record for most ghosts saved in that short period, with six psionics brought to Umoja. It was because of this connection to the Ghost Program that Chamberlin was assigned to rescue Colin Phash from the Dominion’s Ghost Program, an operation he pulled off successfully. This was an operation “overlooked” by the Dominion due to a number of backroom deals with senators behind Arcturus Mengsk’s back, but still one of the riskier operations as discovery could lead to an incident. The two were successfully able to make it back to Umojan space, with Colin soon becoming the youngest Shadowguard to be admitted. Chamberlin watched his career with great interest. Chamberlin continued to serve through the Second Great War and End War, but seeing just how brutal the galaxy was in Moebius Corps and the zerg began to give him a cynical streak. When the Dominion invaded Umojan space, Chamberlin spent months in occupied fringe colonies, and accumulated a high body count, including three elite Dominion ghosts. He began to see that violence must be met with violence if good men in the universe are to thrive, and saw himself as one of the few capable of doing what was right. In this he found a kindred spirit in General Aldric Reyes, fresh off of his victory at Icarus XIII. Reyes had risked his entire career on an unauthorized operation, which lead him to stopping Moebius and saving Umoja. Coming on 20 years of service, Chamberlin began to talk of retirement, but rather than leave the service of the Umojan Protectorate, he offered to become the new personal aid and consultant to Reyes, who had been elected to the Ruling Council and become head of their Defense Committee. Some who view Reyes with a skeptical eye call him Reyes’s “attack dog” or “pet assassin,” but Chamberlin serves out of a genuine respect for Reyes, and thinks that he is one of the few people who know the threat Umoja faces and how to maintain the republic they had founded. Personality and Traits Chamberlin is a mysterious man. He refuses to go by anything other than his code name, and buries himself in his Shadowguard life. He often keeps his gear on in case he is called upon for duty. Chamberlin can be harsh and brutal, but also has a streak of charisma to him that makes him easy to converse with, which some say is textbook psychopathy. Chamberlin is well read on matters of governmental theory, and is very outspoken for Umojan democracy, believing it is the one light of humanity in the universe that must be preserved at all cost. Years of dealing with other powers and seeing the tyrannical Dominion, the corrupt corporate Kel-Morian Combine, and the fascist United Earth Directorate have lead Chamberlin to see those outside of Umoja as lesser, even expendable, when it comes to making sure Umojan democracy is able to continue. He is well read and outspoken of the thinkers of early democracy on Earth, and is a firm believer that the democratic reclamation of Earth would be the final victory for Umojan democracy. Chamberlin sees the universe as harsh, and that to meet it, harsh measures must be taken. As such his tactics can be seen as cold and brutal, often taking trophies from slain enemies. Yet he maintains that at the core Umojan ideals must be maintained, only to be bent when necessary, and will go out of his way to prevent civilian deaths by his own hand (though has no problem sending them to their deaths). Chamberlin takes issue with sharing command or taking orders from those he sees as weak or unprepared, but when in a leadership position is good at utilizing his assets to his advantage. Category:Characters Category:Shadowguards